


The bitter truth

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Love, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: Arthur’s condition is getting worse and when he starts to cough with blood, he has to tell you the truth.





	The bitter truth

**Author's Note:**

> I just... somehow I felt like writing it and breaking my heart even more. A single tear dropped on my cheek, I admit.

You’ve been with Arthur for a while when you noticed him coughing pretty bad, but thought it was nothing serious. It must’ve been caused by the number of cigarettes he smoked every day. But after he had returned from Guarma his condition was getting worse. He was trying to avoid you at all cost, hoping you wouldn’t pay attention to him coughing for minutes, but eventually, you noticed something was wrong.

It was a middle of the night when another of his attacks woke you up. He was sitting on the edge of your bed, coughing like a crazy. You got yourself up and sat next to him, but when you touched his arm he instinctively moved away.

“Arthur, what’s wrong?” You asked him, but he looked away, avoiding your sight.

“Nothing, it’s —“ Arthur coughed again, covering his mouth with a hand. “It’s fine, love. Don’t come closer, alright?”

“Why? Please, don’t push me away, I’m really worried about you.”

“I’m fine.” He assured you, but when he lowered his hand, you saw it covered with blood. When he noticed you staring at it, he wiped it away by rubbing his hand against his trousers.

“Clearly you’re not.” You said, grabbing his hand. “This is fine? Arthur, it’s bad…”

A small chuckle left his mouth as he looked at you with his bloodshot eyes. You cupped his face before he managed to turn it away from you. He sighed and caressed your cheek before he said:

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N.”

“Don’t change the subject, Mr Morgan.”

“It’s okay… It really is.”

“Even you seem not to believe in it.” You said. “Arthur, you can tell me everything… I love you.”

Something broke inside him as you spoke those three magical words. It wasn’t the first time he heard you say it, but every time it really moved him. All his life he was looking for a person who would truly love him and for sure, he didn’t expect you to be this person. He didn’t expect to fall in love with a girl from his gang.

His eyes filled with tears and soon you noticed it was caused by the pain he felt every time he breathed. Arthur tried to hide it, but apparently, this time the pain intensified instead of weakening. Oh, he knew you weren’t blind and eventually, he had to tell you the truth.

“Alright…” He started. “Two weeks ago… I went to see the doctor and…”

“And…” His voice cracked. “You’re right. It’s not good.”

“What do you mean?” You asked, feeling your heart racing. 

“I… I don’t know how to say it to you, Y/N. I hoped I wouldn’t have to tell you that.” He took a deep breath and groaned feeling the pain in his chest. “I’m dying, Y/N.”

“What? Don’t be silly.” You thought that you misunderstood something. “It’s not a good time for jokes, Arthur.”

“I’m not joking…” He coughed again. “I got infected from this guy, the one from whom I collected the debt…”

His words hit you like thunder and your whole world collapsed when you realised he wasn’t joking. Oh, he was far from it. In one moment you felt dizzy, your hands got cold and you couldn’t gather your thoughts. It couldn’t be true. It must’ve been a nightmare. A nightmare you desperately wanted to wake up from, but you couldn’t. You pinched a skin on your hand, but it didn’t change a thing. It was a reality.

“No… No… No…” The tears streamed down your face.

“Y/N… I didn’t want to tell you this, but… It’s getting worse faster than I thought it would.” Arthur lowered his head. “I’m sorry…”

“How long…” Your voice was cracking, but he knew what you meant.

“Weeks… Months… I can’t tell.” He said. “I didn’t want to hurt you. I love you, Y/N. I don’t want you to watch me like this, getting weaker with every passing day.”

“No, Arthur… don’t say so.” You wiped away tears. “We will get through it, together.”

“I wanted to protect you… I really did. I didn’t want you to get infected from me… That’s why I’ve been avoiding you lately. You don’t deserve this, but I… I guess I do.”

“That’s nonsense.” You whispered, your hands grabbing his. “Listen to me… I ain’t going anywhere, you fool. Shame on you, if you ever thought even for a moment that I would leave you.”

“You’re my life, Arthur.” You added after a moment. “I… I will always be with you.” 

He smiled blankly and squeezed your hands gently while you came closer to him and kissed him on the forehead. You made him lay down on the bed, before you joined him, resting your head on his shoulder. For a moment you didn’t know what to say, neither did he. 

“Y/N?” He broke the silence. “No matter what, I will always be with you, too. I will love you forever.”

in answer to his words, he only heard your crying when you squeezed his hand hard, not allowing yourself to think that you could ever lose him. He was your everything. Everything you’ve ever wanted was taken away from you, leaving a great emptiness inside you. A life with Arthur, you’ve always wanted was over, before it could even start. There were no words to describe how bad you felt. How bad it hurt.

But you knew you had to be strong for him. No matter how much it was hurting you, it wasn’t over yet. You had to find the leftovers of hope that remained in you. For Arthur. 

“I–” You said, but realized he’s fallen asleep from exhaustion before he could get an answer from you. You wanted him to rest a little before he would wake up by another attack.

“I’ll love you forever, too.” You whispered, hoping that he already knew it.


End file.
